demashitaa chronicle
by Segovax
Summary: tres chicos normales que no se conocian forman un estrecho vínculo después de recibir habilidades de telequinesia de un objeto desconocido.
1. un encuentro inesperado

**Hola, les dejo un nuevo fic, en este capitulo les dejo solo a los rowdyruff boys pero sin poderes ni transformaciones ñoñas, es un fic donde no contaran con poderes del anime como sea que mi historia hable**

**DEMASHIITA CHRONICLE**

**Capitulo 1 -un encuentro inesperado**

Hola, soy masaru ishida, estudio en la escuela secundaria de Tokio y mis aficiones son la filmación y los video juegos, principalmente me gusta filmar todo lo que sucede aquí, de hecho con mis propio trabajo me pude comprar una cámara, para mis proyectos de filmación, hoy es el ultimo día de clases, ¡por fin era el ultimo día de clases!. Todos los alumnos salían de la escuela, corriendo desesperados y alegres. Para muchos era el mejor dia de sus vidas, para otros no tanto exclusivamente para aquellos que debían materias.

Ven esa chica de ahí, si ala que enfoco con mi cámara, esa de cabello largo y anaranjado, creo que se llama momoko, ella me ha gustado desde que entre ala secundaria pero ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, me gusta oírla hablar, su voz es como la de un ángel, la mayoría de mis filmaciones son de ella, me gusta tenerla en mis videos.

**Normal pov**

Este día no era como los demás. Algunas personas caminaban por la escuela de manera muy tranquila, entrando a su correspondiente clase. Pero otros estaban extremadamente nerviosos, ya que sabían que no era un día común, era un día de definiciones de notas escolares, era un día de… EXAMEN.

Un profesor entra al aula, llevando consigo un pilón de hojas con millones de preguntas complicadas. Los alumnos se intimidan al verlo, pero tratan de no perder la cordura.

-Bueno alumnos…. ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Guarden todos sus libros y saquen algunas hojas, las necesitaran!, empezare a repartir los exámenes -dijo el profesor de matemáticas

Una vez repartidas las hojas, el profesor les anuncia que comiencen.

Pasan 15 minutos, solo faltaban unos pocos para que todos tuvieran que entregar.

-Mátenme… mátenme…. Mátenme!... Todo esta mal… estoy tan seguro.. ¿¡Porque demonios no estudie! ¡Estoy totalmente frito! -decía un chico de cabello moreno piel blanca y ojos verdes

Por tanto Masaru revisaba sus respuestas una y otra ves –al parecer ya acabe fue pan comido, ya quiero irme ese tipo a mi derecha ya me esta poniendo harto –dijo masaru hasta el gorro

-termineeeeeeeeee -decía un chico rubio levantando su hoja de examen

Muy bien el tiempo termino, ¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?-

Anuncia el profesor sonriendo.

-¡Debería arrojarte de las escaleras como hice con mi otro profesor! –dijo el chico de ojos verdes rompiendo un lápiz en dos.

-Mañana, como estuve anunciando hace dos semanas, iremos de excursión al zoológico, lleguen a la entrada de la escuela a las 9AM. ¡No se les olvide!, Ya pueden retirarse chicos… -anuncia el profesor

-El maestro tiene razón, no fue tan difícil.. ¿No creen chicas? -Les dice Momoko a sus amigas.

-Opino lo mismo… en realidad tuve la mayoría del tiempo revisando mis respuestas-Responde Miyako muy confiada.

-Que ñoñas, reconozco que leí el libro de texto, pero fue muy complicada y densa.. No estoy segura de aprobarla.. -Kaoru se pone un poco nerviosa.

-No fue tan difícil, huh, mira kojiro ese chico de la cámara siempre grabando, me cae bien por que no nos hacemos sus amigos ehh –dijo el sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos azules –no lo se makoto es rarito, siempre con su cámara de video en fin haz lo que quieras –dijo kojiro

Masaru pov

_Mañana tendremos una excursión! Y no tendremos clases! Y podre ver fuera del horrible ámbito de la escuela a…. momoko, pero en fin cambiando de tema esta vez iré a filmar un bosque, me gustan también los paisajes, sobre todo el mar y la selva, cualquier tipo de paisajes, en fin este bosque me gusto mucho por su ambiente, esperen dejen que enfoque bien mi cámara, ya lo hice, en fin decía que Los bosques pueden hallarse en todas las regiones capaces de mantener el crecimiento de árboles, hasta la línea de árboles, excepto donde la frecuencia de fuego natural es demasiado alta, o donde el ambiente ha sido perjudicado por procesos naturales o por actividades humanas._

_Voy a adentrarme mas en el bosque y espero ver un poco mas de cerca este bioma, miren estoy enfocando mas la cámara y podrán notar un poquito mas, de hecho los bosques a veces contienen muchas especies de árboles dentro de una pequeña área, o relativamente pocas especies en áreas grandes (Los bosques son a menudo hogar de muchos animales y especies de plantas ven esos arboles de ahí, hay arboles de mas de 15 metros de largo, ven muy alto, espera esos chicos de la clase de matemáticas que hacen aquí hay no esto va mal ahora que…_

**Normal pov**

Se veían a dos chicos resultan ser nada mas ni nada menos que makoto y kojiro –mira socio que huecote verdad –dijo kojiro -si es impresionante -nadie nos lo creería pero de pronto vieron a masaru -oye es el de la cámara, perfecto a si tendremos pruebas de esto -dijo makoto aja crees que el rarito de la cámara nos ayude en algo –dijo kojiro desinteresado -no lo se hay que improvisar OYE POR AQUÍ –dijo makoto

-Ellos van a arruinar mi filmación mejor apago la cámara –dijo masaru -oye hola eres el de mi clase de matemáticas verdad -dijo makoto -se vio que llego a correr hacia donde estaba el -este.. si porque –dijo masaru -por que quiero que me ayudes precisamente, te necesitamos a ti y a tu cámara por que descubrimos algo interesante -dijo makoto a que te refieres con interesante -dijo masaru confundido -tu júzgalo ven socio acompáñanos –dijo makoto alegremente

De pronto los dos fueron hacia donde esta el hueco gigantesco -oye socio mira el trae una cámara por fin vamos a ver que hay ahí –dijo makoto emocionado -realmente crees que el caballero quiera prestarnos su cámara yo no lo creo -dijo kojiro despreocupado -vamos no lo trates así verdad que nos vas a ayudar -pregunto makoto -no se me da algo de sospechas –dijo masaru -ya saben lo que dicen no ganas nada si no arriesgas nada correcto dijo makoto -si pero –dijo masaru -no se diga mas entremos vamos kojiro dijo makoto entrando al agujero –ok, oye te vas a quedar paradote ahí o vienes –pregunto kojiro -da igual pero hagámoslo rápido -dijo masaru

**Masaru pov**

_Esta caverna me da algo de miedo, que asco huele horrible y no he visto a esos chicos, a pesar de que el hoyo se veía grande aquí adentro hay mucho espacio, pero veo que el suelo pantanoso y aquí se ve muy oscuro, pero que es esto veo que la señal de mi cámara se esta interfiriendo que demonios sucede aquí_

**Normal pov**

-Wow mira esto socio parece como un meteorito, oye chico de la gorra ven y fílmalo esto esta fuera de lo común –dijo makoto emocionado -ya voy, pero que… nunca antes había visto esa cosa –dijo masaru escéptico -a si es mira en esa cúpula de cristal se mueven pequeños parásitos nadie no los va a creer -dijo kojiro emocionado

-Estoy enfocando ahora mismo dijo masaru

De pronto se escucha un sonido aturdidor

-Muchachos -dijo kojiro entrecortado -que pasa socio pregunto masaru -me sangra la nariz siento que el cerebro me va a… dios -kojiro se desmaya con mucha sangre en la nariz -oye a ti también te sangra la nariz -señalo masaru asustado -pero que me esta… -makoto se desmaya también mi cámara esta perdiendo señal no… no a mi… -se pierde la señal y el paradero de los chicos es desconocido

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos esperaban en la entrada de la escuela a su maestro, para que los llevara al zoologico.

-¡Miyako! ¡Por aquí! Dijo una chica de cabello largo y pelirojo

-¡Momoko! Menos mal que pude verte.. jeje, ¿Has visto a Kaoru?-pregunta miyako

-En realidad no… espero que no llegue tarde y no nos vayamos sin ella… ¿te dijo que tenia que hacer algo hoy? -pregunto momoko

-Ahora que lo dices… ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Quería inscribirse al equipo de futbol de la Sección A! Solo había unas pocas vacantes que se darían a los mejores jugadores de la escuela, sean chicos o chicas… los mas seguro es que haya preferido ir a anotarse y no se preocupo por la excursión.. –dijo miyako

-Ahhhh ya entiendo… espero que tenga suerte y haya logrado inscribirse, la esperaremos hasta que llegue! Dijo momoko

Momoko y Miyako sonríen, deseándole suerte a Kaoru.

-Oye no te has dado cuenta de algo faltan 3 chicos de la clase se suponían que vendrían hoy no es asi –dijo miyako

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad –dijo momoko

De pronto aparecen los tres chicos muy confusos con sangre seca de la nariz en otra parte del zoologico

-Que me paso no lo se pero ahhh el agujero tal vez lo del agujero –dijo makoto -fue solo un sueño no creen -imposible solo mírense –dijo masaru -es cierto mi nariz que asco –dijo makoto.

De pronto un tanque de gas explota junto a una choza y un fragmento de metal vuela directo hacia los chicos -ohh no esa cosa viene hacia nosotros que hacemos –dijo makoto

La pieza de metal se dirigía a masaru pero de pronto él puso su mano en frente provocando que la pieza de metal flotara y no impactara sobre el -pero que… -noooo es posible -dijo kojiro -wow increíble –dijo makoto

**Es el principio de mi segundo fic continuare mañana espero tener un buen comienzo me despido y mañana nos leemos adios**


	2. ¿que es esto?

**Tengo 6 review solo con un capitulo, (en serio no recibía muchos en las primeras que inicie aunque me alegro de ver a las primeras que me apoyaron en el inicio de mis historia) así que tengo de brindarles una excelente historia, conforme pasa el tiempo he aprendido mucho y a liberar mi mente y tenerla siempre abierta, para ser libre en fin sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capitulo**

**Capitulo 2 - ¿Qué es esto?**

**Masaru pov**

_Es increíble lo que me acaba de suceder, miren una pieza de metal flotando justo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, ni yo mismo le lo creía, ¿que es esto?, acaso es una forma de mostrar que alguien es especial, no, esa idea debe ser descartada nada es especial refiriéndome a cosas paranormales claro, yo me considero especial, solo por ser yo y nada mas yo ¿entienden?, saben gente que le interesa escuchar la historia de mi vida, esto podría calificarlo como un suceso bastante peculiar, y un acontecimiento interesante en mi inútil y pobre vida, ¿ustedes lo verían como una señal?, claro debe ser eso una nueva oportunidad y por primera vez me siento muy afortunado de poder saberlo créanme muchachos, por primera vez estoy muy feliz._

**Normal pov**

Una pieza de metal de la que acaba de estallar un tanque de gas parecía que impactaría cerca de masaru, pero con solo poner su mano en frente la pieza comenzó a flotar –oye viejo como hiciste eso yo creo que debe ser magia –dijo makoto, -¿tu crees?, sabes recuerdo una vez alguien muy sabio y querido para mi me dijo que La magia es un puente que te permite ir del mundo visible hacia el invisible. Y aprender las lecciones de ambos mundos –dijo masaru –jajajajajaa ¿magia? que clase de animal salvaje y sin cerebro te diría esa estupidez jejejee -se burlaba kojiro masaru sentía pena por que sabia que kojiro se estaba mofando de él -pues mi mama fue quien lo menciono -dijo masaru desanimado

-eres un idiota kojiro, Y dime ¿que le paso a tu mama? –pregunto makoto -ella murió en un accidente de avión las turbinas fallaron y el avión exploto… -hubo silencio -debió ser una linda persona ¿verdad? –dijo makoto -Y que lo digas viejo, cuando yo era niño siempre me contaba historias de fantasía mas allá de lo que los libros de la escuela te puedan contar, me gustaban sus historias se me todas –dijo masaru

-No existe la magia no sean torpes, bah -el movió su brazo en señal de desaprobación pero al hacerlo lanzo una piedrita pequeña sin tocarla -no es verdad -dijo masaru escéptico -no puedo creerlo –rebatió makoto incrédulo -¿Qué? yo… yo hice eso –dijo kojiro sin aliento -me pregunto si yo también podre hacerlo haber vamos a ver… aja una mesa con folletos yaaaaa -makoto movió sus manos y alcanzo a tirar varios folletos de la mesa que encontraron wow socio tu también puedes hacerlo –dijo masaru -si quien lo diría, oye acaso SERAN SUPERPODERES –pregunto makoto emocionado -en serio crees que sean poderes –dijo kojiro -piénselo muchachos podemos mover cosas sin tocarlas tu que crees ehh –dijo makoto -acaso escuche que ustedes creen tener la habilidad de la telequinesis –se alcanzó a oir una voz

-¿Telequinesis? No había oído ese termino -dijo masaru -jejejeje no se sean brutos no exageren ustedes mocosos de secundaria no tienen la suficiente capacidad craneana para poseer la fabulosa habilidad de la telequinesis, ni siquiera el genio que mas conocimientos de esta ciudad me refiero al profesor utonio no tiene esa habilidad ¿y ustedes creen tenerla?, no sean babosos –se llego a ver que era uno de los investigadores del área de reptiles del zoológico -tengo cosas que hacer ME LARGO –y se fue retirando del lugar

-A SIIIII PUES DEJE DE METERSE EN LAS CONVERSACIONES DE OTROS METICHE DE CLOSED HIJO DE… -creo que es suficiente por hoy no crees kojiro -masaru y makoto le taparon la boca -tenemos que encontrar a los demás o la maestra se va a enojar -dijo makoto –si, eso es lo mas prudente vámonos –dijo masaru

El profesor de matemáticas estaba dando indicaciones mientras los chicos seguían en lo suyo - wow ¡Al fin llegamos!-dijo makoto -profesor disculpe la tardanza es que… -dijo masaru -nos retrasamos –dijo kojiro -ja era de esperarse de un idiota como tu –dijo una voz femenina pero se escuchaba ruda -esa voz, ella es grrr Kaoru.(_no esperaba oír su fastidiosa voz me gustaría mandarla a volar por los aires con mi poder mmmm tal vez si pueda)-_KOJIRO NI LO PIENSES_ –_le dijo masaru desde el oído –ehh ¿pensar que? –dijo kojiro -se tus intenciones no debemos exponernos tal vez nos lleven al área 53 ¿quieres eso? –le dijo masaru –Si, los fastidiosos hombres de negro van a crees que somos alienígenas ok te hare caso –dijo kojiro

-Oye idiota presta atención –susurro kaoru con seguridad -GRR HIJA DE… -SEÑOR kojiro que lenguaje es ese le recuerdo que usted esta a prueba en mi clase –dijo el profesor enojado -si kojiro no hables así de esa manera acaso no te educaron en tu casa –dijo Kaoru con superioridad –(_me gustaría mandarte a volar por los aires maldita marimacha) _–pensó kojiro -si profesor entendí –dijo kojiro entre dientes -mas le vale señor, ahora irán parejas de tres podrán pasear al zoologico esta vez las nombrare –dijo el profesor de matemáticas.

Mientras tanto otro trio de estudiantes problemáticos estaba planeando hacer sus fechorías en el zoológico

-¡Al fin llegamos! -Dice un estudiante llamado akira y estaba cansado de caminar. -Seee, que interesante. Ahora que lo pienso… díganme algo divertido que se pueda hacer en un zoológico..-pregunto aoba otro estudiante problemático - Ehhh.. ¿Ver a los animales? –pregunto eiichiro otro estudiante que formaba el trio fastidioso. -Dije algo divertido… no tedioso y estúpido no seas imbécil eiichiro –dijo akira -Ahhh.. Pues entonces nada- Responde eiichiro.

-Podemos divertirnos si quieren… ¡solo hay que romper las reglas! -Les impone aoba sonriendo diabólicamente. -Jejejeje, buena idea amigo..-dijo eiichiro -¡Ya se lo que podemos hacer!, miren la jaula de leones apuesto que todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa chicos ya saben que hacer

Mientras tanto los tríos se eligieron, entonces masaru, makoto y kojiro les toco estar juntos -chicos por fin podre ver a alguien especial para mi -dijo makoto adivino es miyako -dijo kojiro -no torpe a ella siempre la veo todos los días a demás solo es una amiga dijo makoto con seguridad sin ruborizarse, mientras veían a los animales masaru se dio cuenta de algo -kojiro los conoces verdad creo que van a hacer algo estúpido -dijo masaru preocupado -quienes ahh ya los vi…. QUEEEEEE PLANEAN ABRIR LA JAULA DE LEONES –de pronto los tres estudiantes tarados abren la jaula de los leones.

-¡AAUXILIOOOO, AYUDENNOS POR FAVOR! -La gente corría asustada, invadida por el pánico.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunta Miyako al ver a la gente huir. -¡Miren! ¡Unos animales se han escapado!- Exclama Kaoru al observar a los animales corriendo sin control. -Momoko observa detenidamente, se sorprende por lo que estaba mirando -AAAAAAHHH SON LEONES AUXILIO –grito momoko asustada.

Mientras tanto los chicos que estaban en otra parte estaban mirando a los problemáticos con miradas de resentimiento –idiotas –dijo makoto –idiotas -dijo masaru -….Malditos idiotas –rebatió kojiro

Los leones se habían descontrolado y empezaban a destruir el zoológico sin control alguno, las personas corrían asustadas, era una manada de 5 leones que atacaban a diferentes partes del zoológico.

-Kojiro que hacemos algunas personas saldrán heridas –dijo makoto preocupado -pues que podemos a hacer nada -dijo kojiro -claro que si, podremos usar la telequinesis -dijo masaru -estas loco ni siquiera lo controlamos -pero makoto lo veía de una manera asustada -que te pasa makoto -le dijo kojiro -el le hacia señas de que había algo de tras de el pero no hablaba por que tenia mucho miedo o..oye .no…me..digas. que hay un león de tras de mi -makoto asiente -kojiro se voltea mira al león enojado y voltea de nuevo –makoto… te creo, AHHHHHH corre por tu vidaaaa grito kojiro asustado

-el león perseguía a kojiro pero de pronto lo arrincon en una de las paredes del zoológico –aaaaaaaaaaahh no te acerques –el león estuvo a punto de cargar con el pero una barrera que al parecer creo lo detuvo -pero que… jejejeje quien es el depredador ahora eh fuera de mi VISTA kojiro inconscientemente lanzo al león de nuevo a su jaula –wow no conozco mi poder mental jejejeje –dijo kojiro

-Muchachos ya sé que debemos hacer podemos usar nuestros nuevos poderes a los leones –dijo kojiro -seguro que podemos –dijo makoto -por supuesto –dijo kojiro -pues hagámoslo -menciono masaru -vientos huracanados, miren aquí hay 6 leones logre capturar a uno a demás no son tan grandes separémonos así encontraremos mas leones les quedo claro -dijo masaru -si capitán –dijo makoto -y desde cuando das las ordenes, en fin que mas da vamos –dijo kojiro

En otra parte masaru vio que un león tenia arrinconada a momoko y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió a actuar -por favor no me comas te lo ruego -suplico momoko llorando pero el león estuvo a punto de atacar a momoko pero escucho algo -oye león tonto mira soy sabroso en esta época del año ¿me quieres? ven por mi –no hagas locuras por mi –dijo momoko –a veces se hacen locuras por am... alguien…que… te cae… muy bien… (_Rayos debí decir algo mejor_) no tengas miedo tranquilízate estaré bien, huye a un lugar seguro rápido -el león dejo a momoko y fue a perseguir a masaru

Eso es la jaula queda a pocos centímetros de aquí… aja la encontré makoto abre la puerta –dijo masaru –si -makoto abrió la jaula de los leones -ven atácame -dijo masaru el león decidió atacar a masaru pero el lanzo al león a su respectiva jaula con sus poderes telequineticos - lo hice lo logre dijo masaru -oye rarito todavía nos quedan 3, no festejes -dijo kojiro -tengo nombre y es masaru que no se te olvide -dijo masaru -da lo mismo… wow otras dos chicas están en aprietos, makoto la niña rubia esta en peligro mira -dijo kojiro -pero que no mi mejor amiga ahh ni creas león tonto –dijo makoto y fue a ayudar a miyako

-y supongo que tengo que rescatar ala zorra lesbiana de Kaoru, o tal vez seria entretenido ver como se la comen jejejeje, no, aunque suene muy dulce la idea me siento obligado a ir por ella –dijo kojiro de muy mala gana

Mientras tanto otro león tenía acorralada a miyako y se la iba a comer -alguien ayúdeme –oye gato con esteroides deja en paz a mi amiga torpe –dijo makoto detrás del león a lo que el voltea –el león se le queda mirando a makoto muy enojado -pero que haces no quiero que te lastime-dijo miyako -tranquila rescato a mi mejor amiga -vamos gatito atrápame si puedes jejejeje -makoto corre llevándose al león a su jaula

En otra parte kaoru actuaba valientemente frente ala bestia pero se notaba que tenia miedo -no tendrás nada de mi estúpido león -el león rugio de manera que asusto mas a kaoru oye solo es un león dijo una voz conocida por ella resulto ser kojiro –kojiro –dijo kaoru – kaoru matsubara tiene miedo mmm eso demuestra que no vales nada jejeje -idiota es un león como quieres que no tenga miedo –dijo kaoru -tu lo dijiste solo es un león -dijo kojiro fue hacia el león y le dio un puñetazo en el hocico pero lo hacia como si nada cosa que el león lo tomo por reto e hizo que se enojara -kojiro reía muy nervioso -creo que lo que puedo hacer por ahora, ES CORRER AAAAAHHHH - kojiro se fue corriendo mientras el león lo perseguía para comérselo -QUE IMBECIL ERES KOJIRO -grito kaoru –(_MALDICION AHORA KOJIRO CORRE PELIGRO_) -pensó kaoru

-Es ahora ven aquí -el león iba con todo hacia kojiro pero una vez mas uso sus poderes para mandarlo a volar hacia su jaula -uff eso fue épico -dijo kojiro luego masaru y makoto se reunieron con el -chicos creo que fueron todos dijo masaru uff menos mal dijo makoto pero no se daban cuenta que un séptimo león estaba escondido desde los arbustos se notaba que este era el mas grande de todos tenia su melena desarrollada –pero que es eso pregunto makoto -de pronto el león salió de sorpresa pero otro animal se percata de eso y va a ayudarlos era otro león joven

-Miren es Frankie, mi querido Frankie viniste a salvarnos -dijo makoto llorando cómicamente-¿Frankie? –Preguntaron masaru y kojiro estupefactos -asi es, ese alguien especial que quería visitar -dijo makoto pero como es que dijo kojiro pero es interrumpido por makoto -se los explicare después -dijo makoto observando la pelea de Frankie y el león macho adulto.

-¡VAMOS FRANKIE! ¡TU PUEDES! ¡MUERDELE UNA PIERNA! ¡HAZ QUE SE ARREPIENTA DE HABER NACIDO! ¡MUESTRALE QUIEN ES EL MACHO ALFA! –Grito makoto mientras veía la pelea de leones -ESO MUERDELO, VE ALA YUGULAR, LA YUGULAAAAR ¡VAMOS FRANKIE! ¡MATALO! ¡NO LE DES OPORTUNIDADES! ¡APLICALE LA MISTICA! ¡YAHHHOOOOOOOOO! Esto no se ve todos los días viejo -gritaba kojiro entusiasmando

-Kojiro, Frankie va a perder -dijo masaru angustiado -pero que dices… hay no -el macho estaba ganando la pelea y sujetaba a Frankie con sus mandíbulas por el cuello –NOOOOOO FRANKIEEEEEE gritaba makoto -chicos debemos… -dijo masaru -oye maldito león deja en paz a Frankie -el león macho miraba a makoto con furia y soltó a Frankie no te dejaremos kojiro y masaru decidieron a ayudar a makoto el león decidió atacar a makoto pero masaru movió la pata del león con su mente haciendo que él se la mordiera luego kojiro lo lanzo hasta unos barandales -uuuuui eso debió doler –dijo kojiro -oye kojiro por que no hacemos lo que hizo pawn en las historietas de ninjas –dijo masaru -te refieres al… -dijo makoto -si valla lo conoces -dijo kojiro -a si es me gusta clash of the ninja -dijo masaru -crees que lo logremos -dijo makoto -seguro que si -dijo masaru

El león se levantaba furioso y decidió ir con todo hacia los chicos -están listos muchachos -dijo masaru -listos -dijeron makoto y kojiro mientras el león se acercaba velozmente ellos estiraron sus manos y gritaron -SHINRA TENSEI se escucho un ruido agudo los tres chicos mandaron a volar al león hacia su jaula quedando con los ojos de espiral -siiii lo logramos dijeron los tres alegres pero makoto vio a frankie -frankie susurro makoto

Los alumnos de la escuela, el profesor, la policía Y los dueños del zoologico, rodean a los chicos responsables con una mirada de resentimiento, ellos se intimidan y se abrazan asustados. -¡Voy a castigarlos de una manera TAAANNN MALA que todavía no se me ocurre el castigo! -Le anuncia su profesor, muy enojado. Ellos tragan saliva, nerviosos.

Mientras tanto makoto estaba con Frankie llorando –FRANKIE, FRANKIE no me dejes ¿y ahora quien podrá defenderme?, ¿quien jugara conmigo con la pelota? ¿quien se revolcara conmigo en los estanques de lodo aguados? noooooo -decía makoto triste, luego Frankie mostro señales de vida lamiendo el rostro de makoto -FRANKIE ESTAS VIVO YO SABIA QUE NO ME ABANDONARIAS -dijo makoto y abrazo a frankie –puaj que reunión tan cursi –dijo kojiro asqueado -no se tu pero me da gusto de que frankie estuviera bien -dijo masaru

Momoko se le acerca a masaru –gracias por salvarme de ese león estoy agradecida contigo –en seguida masaru se pone muy nervioso pues…no..fue..na..da -tartamudeo masaru oye te gustaría ir ala feria de dulces mi amiga esta enferma pero seguro tu estas disponible –dijo momoko -claro me encantaría -dijo masaru ok te debo una gracias -dijo momoko y le dio un abrazo afectuoso el estaba mas rojo que su propio color.

**Eso es todo por ahora los chicos poseen la telequinesis que pasara mas adelante con que fines usarían sus poderes averígüenlo se despide su servidor**


	3. lios en la feria part 1

**Hola soy segovax me cambie de nombre anterior, ya no me gustaba pero sigo siendo el mismo adicto satánico sadomasoquista amante del gore jeje una broma, en fin no se si va a ver muchos reviews pero pues esta historia la hare muy interesante van a ver muchas pero muchas sorpresas que no se imaginaran estoy ocupado ya que estoy en proceso de meterme ala universidad, otra cosa a los que leyeron (o les gusta) desde mi cielo les va a interesar esto cierta amiga mía me dijo que estaría bien si la hago de escritor y la verdad me gustaría experimentar y por eso hare una continuación de la historia donde retornara 51 años mas tarde (1973-2024) después de que susie fue asesinada y ahora su sobrino (hijo de dudley) hará participe en la tercera guerra mundial y susie vera la terrible y cruda tragedia de la guerra viéndola desde su cielo y ver como su familiar sufre de agonía al perder a sus amigos poco a poco estará interesante yo les aviso bueno aquí voy.**

**Capitulo 3 líos en la feria parte 1**

**Masaru pov**

_Mi experiencia a sido interesante tengo poderes y ahora la chica de mis sueños me invitara a una cita que chido voy ala feria mmm estaría bien grabarla con mi cámara nueva, no jamás no arruinare mi primera cita daré lo mejor de mi y me asegurare de que se divierta si eso es también me di cuenta de muchas cosas antes de la cita a mis nuevos amigos claro si se les puede llamar así hace días después del incidente del zoológico se les ocurrió usas sus poderes para fastidiar ala gente, primero fuimos a un supermercado donde el tarado de kojiro asusto a una niña de 5 años haciendo que un oso de felpa flotara frente a sus ojos la niña comenzó a gritar y llorar de miedo cosa que a kojiro le pareció muy gracioso y comenzó a reírse como un maniático, luego makoto movió un carrito del súper mercado claro sin tocarlo la pobre señora estuvo corriendo para alcanzar al carrito y no conforme a eso le metió al carrito muchos juguetes e hizo que se metiera alas cajas de cobrar admito que me dio mucha risa ver correr ala señora me divertí mucho._

_A si que decidí hacer una broma también vi ala chica que molesta a kojiro y podía notar que estaba comiendo unas bolitas de cerdo en el área de la fuente de sodas y cuando estaba a punto de comerse la ultima se la quite de la boca con mis poderes jejeje fue divertido ella no sabia ni que onda ella perseguía ala bola de cerdo y yo la controlaba de un lugar a otro, entonces ella estaba diciendo __**no escaparas tu lugar esta en mi estomago no hullas pague dinero por comprarte.**__ jejeje que tonta, pero lo mas interesante fue esto al estacionamiento vimos un carro y kojiro nos dijo que lo podía mover entonces el uso sus poderes para mover el carro y sorpresa el carro se estaba moviendo a otro lugar el decidió dejarlo en medio del estacionamiento kojiro en verdad tenia la capacidad de mover un carro y cuando vimos al dueño del auto se saco de onda y nosotros tres estábamos aguantándonos la risa por que fue muy gracioso ver que el señor no encontraba su carro entonces me di cuenta de que el poder que teníamos era como el musculo humano entre mas lo ejercitas mas fuerte se vuelve y decidí entrenar mas mis poderes para poder ser mas fuerte rayos nunca antes me reí tanto._

**Normal pov**

**Residencia ishida**

Masaru había marcado con un circulo en su calendario el día especifico donde se reuniría con momoko era hoy y por supuesto era temprano seguía durmiendo en su cama y de pronto comenzó a oler a hot cakes con forme el olor aumentaba, masaru se iba despertando y cuando supo que era el desayuno se puso muy feliz –que bien hot cakes mama cocina deliciosos hot cakes -decía masaru mientras en sus pensamientos veía los hot cakes con corazoncitos en los ojos

Luego su hermano menor también había despertado por el olor y al final el ultimo en bajar fue su padre -buenos días-dijo el papa de masaru, los dos niños de la casa contestaron a coro –buenos días y comenzaron a devorar los hot cakes -Me alegro que disfruten mi comida soy buena madre-dijo la mama de masaru llorando cómicamente - Después de desayunar y lavar los platos los tres dijeron al unísono -gracias por la comida -bien querida me voy a trabajar aunque es fin de semana me toco trabajar hoy volveré en la noche -dijo el papa de masaru mientras se despedía de la señora de la casa

-Mama yo tengo reunión con mis amigos ya te pedí permiso- dijo el niño -si ya lo se takashi solo quiero saber donde estas para que no te pase nada anda diviértete pero llegas temprano a si me lo prometiste -dijo la mama (takashi: niño como kurico cabello anaranjado ojos anaranjados) -si mama -yo jamás he des cumplido mi promesa -dijo takashi -bien masaru quedamos tu y yo de nuevo -dijo la señora ishida -si mama te ayudare a levantar la mesa y a recoger los platos -dijo masaru mientras ayudaba a su madre.

-Pasaron dos horas después -oh no se me va a hacer tarde -dijo masaru puedes irte rápido no quiero que mi hijo arruine su primera cita -dijo la señora ishida -si mama adiós -dijo masaru

Masaru se preparo para ir ala feria de los dulces estaba muy entusiasmado debido a que era la primera cita que iba a tener con una chica –mmm que hago ¿le doy unas flores? Eso se me hace muy formal mejor voy a dejar que siga todo a su curso… bien es hora -dijo masaru

Después de salir de su casa él estaba esperando en la parada del autobús, realmente no le gustaba tomar el autobús debido a que tarda mucho -rayos por que demonios tarda tanto llegare tarde mmmm ahora que recuerdo kojiro me dijo algo sobre eso aunque no se si deba hacerle caso –dijo masaru

**Flashback**

_Después del incidente del zoológico masaru y kojiro se encontraban conversando_

_-Me he enterado que tendrás una cita con la fanática de los súper héroes jejeje si sabe que tienes poderes telequineticos no te dejaría en paz por que no le dices y a si seria tuya y se te pegaría a ti como un parasito en un huésped buscando alimento, otra cosa ya que eres un rarito de primera me he encargado de hacerte una guía especial para tu primera cita mira -kojiro saca un libro que el mismo nombro TACTICAS DE UN BUEN SEDUCTOR -con esto aprenderás que debes hacer y que no en una verdadera cita con la chica de tus sueños hecho por el casanova que tienes frente a tus ojos a demás si quieres mi opinión hubieras elegido a una que tenga buenas curvas jejejeje -dijo kojiro_

_-¿Casanova? ahora que veo nunca te he conocido a una novia tuya creo que todas las chicas dicen que eres muy desesperante y no las culpo -dijo masaru -ja y tu que sabes he nada mas te veo con tu camarita filmando a si que decidí echarte una mano –dijo kojiro mostrando superioridad -aja si claro como no -dijo masaru inseguro -dime una cosa ¿quieres que sea tuya?,¿ poder abrasarla? ¿Poder besarla? y que te de una maaaaaa… nera distinguida… de querer y sobre todo dale toda pero toda tu ternuraaa -dijo kojiro picaron -no crees que exagerando un poco dijo masaru ruborizado bueno si quieres que todo sea un éxito haz lo que dice este libro buena suerte galán dijo kojiro -hmp tu eres el raro no yo -dijo masaru algo molesto._

**Fin del flashback**

-A ver vamos a ver que dice esta porquería –dijo masaru mientras esperaba el camión y le echaba un vistazo al libro que le dio kojiro

**El libro dice:**

_Masaru no hagas una estupidez y has lo que dice aquí ¿te quedo claro? _

_Lo primero en el arte de ligar es estudiar con detenimiento la situación, de poco te servirá hacer mil cosas si la chica que pretendes pasa de ti totalmente, ese es un punto que debes investigar para no perder el tiempo, si la chica no quiere nada contigo lo único que conseguirás intentándolo es hacer que se enfade y pase mas de ti._

_Como saber si tu le gustas a la chica._

_Esto es realmente muy fácil, simplemente debemos ser objetivos, podemos intentar averiguarlo de muchas formas, primero analizaremos el entorno de la pretendida, veremos si tiene amigas, amigos o incluso novio o pareja, podemos preguntar a alguien de su círculo y sonsacarle información importante como: ¿tiene pareja? ¿Le gusta salir con chicos? concéntrate en esoy la tendrás ganada la partida._

_Si quieres descubrir si tienes posibilidades lo mejor es acercarte a ella de una forma totalmente desinteresada, es decir, que no se te note la cara de perrito faldero, a las mujeres se les nota a kilómetros si un hombre les puede gustar o simplemente pasan del tema, puedes comentarle cualquier cosa o preguntarle algo, pregúntale por ejemplo si sabe de algún sitio que este bien para salir o pregúntale cualquier cosa que sepas que ella sabe, una vez realizada la pregunta tienes que estar muy atento, el primer segundo es básico, la mujer, cuando responde a un hombre una pregunta siempre se le escapa su deseo, si antes de contestar sonríe tienes un punto a tu favor, las chicas cuando se ponen un poco tensas al tener alguien que les puede gustar al lado tienen tendencia a reír o sonreír, es una parte clave en el cortejo, ahora ya te conoce un poco mas, y ella sospecha que le estas tirando los trastos, fíjate muy bien si tiende a huir de la situación o se hace la difícil. Créeme esa parte es muy problemática_

_Primeros pasos y principio de conquista._

_Bien, si has visto que la chica en cuestión no se ha mostrado excesivamente negativa o que simplemente te ha dado largas tienes que proseguir, ojo, siempre fíjate bien de que la muchacha no se sienta acosada o te pillara asco, en cuanto veas que la chica se siente incomoda con esta situación o veas que todo se va al traste simplemente tienes que aplicar el método drástico y olvidarte de la situación, es decir, como ya lo tienes todo perdido y lo mas probable es que si sigues con tu acoso se acabe enfadando, lo mejor es ir directamente y explicarle el porqué de tu actitud, de una forma serena y firme le sueltas por ejemplo: Mira, siento haberte molestado, pero me había fijado mucho en ti y me atraes muchísimo, siento haberte molestado y perdona. Así, directo, en este punto solo te queda esperar que ella mueva ficha si quiere o simplemente a otra cosa mariposa, en el caso de que estés enamorado realmente de la chavala tienes que mantener una relación de amistad sin agobiarla, incluso puedes darle celos con alguna salida real o ficticia con otras chicas._

_En el caso de que ella no se muestre excesivamente negativa con el tema ya tienes medio plan hecho, la mujer se resiste al cortejo por instinto, forma parte de la ceremonia de apareamiento natural, solo tienes que ver los animales como actúan, la hembra siempre repele al macho al principio, pero al final la mayoría de veces sucumbe a los encantos del varón, en el mundo humano no varia tanto si lo miramos fríamente._

_Ahora, la chica mas o menos se imagina que tienes alguna diabólica intención, pero ella no te va a ayudar en este caso, al revés, tendrás que ser tu el que tome las iniciativas mientras ella recibe y analiza lo que de ti le llega, es el momento mas delicado, tienes que ser frío y calculador, y sobretodo tener paciencia, un hombre que se le note que quiere ligar es el peor reclamo para las chicas, tienes que mostrarte frío y tranquilo, pero sobretodo que no se te note con prisa, ahora lo importante es coincidir con ella de una manera fortuita para que el vinculo comience a crearse. _

_Ve ala página siguiente_

-Masaru cierra el libro -que problemático quien diría que fuera tan difícil esto de la ligada por otra parte ese kojiro se nota que es un pervertido de closet, bien hay que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo –masaru ve que el camión se acerca era el de la feria destinada valla hasta que llega que problemático es esperar hmp -renegó masaru

El camión llega y masaru se sube en él lo malo es que estaba como el metro de la ciudad de México que ni entras y ni sales en fin pasaron 30 minutos y él ya había llegado ala feria de los dulces y espero a momoko.

Es estaba esperando a la tan esperada chica de sus sueños cuando de pronto vio de lejos que uno de los postes de luz comenzaba a destellar un corto circuito pero él no le tomo importancia de pronto ve una chica con una falda cabello largo con un moño y se quedo medio idiotizado por eso

-masaru hola que bueno que hayas venido gracias por acompañarme seria aburrido ir sola me gusta que alguien me acompañe rápidamente –masaru despierta de su trance y comienza a ojear el libro que le dio kojiro rápidamente

-masaru ¿estas bien? oye que es eso -dijo momoko -pues nada solo un libro de… de…. Dibujitos –dijo masaru nervioso -en serio que clase de dibujos espero que sean de súper héroes -dijo momoko muy emocionada -pues ehhh pues… no deberíamos entrar ala feria ehh -dijo masaru muy nervioso

-Es cierto tengo los boletos vamos -dijo momoko mientras corría por la feria masaru solo la veía embobado por el vestido que traía puesto momoko se dio cuenta de que masaru la observaba –oye por que me miras así ahh ya se miras mi vestido ¿verdad que me veo bien? -dijo momoko mientras giraba con su vestido -aja te ves hermosa -dijo masaru -en serio ¿tu crees? –dijo momoko -Claro -dijo masaru -gracias -dijo momoko sonrojada

Bien a donde vamos primero he luego de eso comenzó un terremoto, el poste de luz que estaba mal puesto se iba a caer hacia momoko y masaru se asusto -MOMOKO DETRÁS DE TI CUIDADOOOOOOO -cuando se dio cuenta era tarde el poste estaba a punto de aplastar a momoko pero de pronto masaru uso su poder.

**Hasta aquí la parte 1 dejen comentarios porfavor se despide segovax**


	4. lios en la feria parte 2

**Hola aquí el siguiente capitulo aquí se presentaran los villanos les muestro en mi pagin : / / . a r t / – o h m – – d e – – junten las letras y aquí pueden verlos. Pronto hare mas y les presentare mi comic por que estoy estudiando en diseño grafico y pues ya hice 2 con ayuda de mi maestro, aquellos que leen y tienen deviantart comenten es gratis.**

**Capitulo 4 líos en la feria parte 2 aparecen dos nuevos enemigos jhonny omh y earthquake **

Después del terremoto masaru uso sus poderes para ayudar a las personas que estaban en peligro, no sin antes asegurarse de que momoko estuviera a salvo fuera de peligro, lo que había sido una cita de adolescentes se convirtió en una pesadilla muchas grietas se abrieron en el suelo los puestos de golosinas, cosplays y juegos mecánicos se habían destruido y otros se habían caído al abismo que había aparecido, la gente había sido evacuada por los guardias de seguridad y los poderes telequineticos de masaru.

-Que raro no había reportes de movimiento de placas tectónicas como pudo pasar esto, se me hace sospechoso, al parecer nadie resulto herido lo mejor es que me largue de aquí y llevarme a momoko para que no le pase nada, que bueno que me invito a salir y no fue con su amiga ya que si no estuviera aquí probablemente habría muerto y estaría muy triste –dijo masaru

De pronto un guardia de seguridad vio a masaru en la zona de peligro

-Oye niño este no es momento de AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH –el guardia no termino la frase por que una grieta se abrió justo a sus pies, y callo al abismo –o..no una persona acaba… de…. Morir…. que hago que hago no sé que hacer –dijo masaru muy asustado de pronto varios guardias de seguridad estaban siendo aplastados por los escombros de la feria –esto es una pesadilla –dijo masaru aun mas asustado

-Valla valla este es un perfecto día para hacer temblar la situación relajada de las personas-jejejejeje -se alcanzó a oír una voz -quien es –dijo masaru de pronto se muestra un hombre muy gordo y calvo con una guadaña atada a una cadena, -¿tu causaste todo esto? –Pregunto masaru y para que te digo que no, mi nombre es earthquake mi sexto sentido me indica que hay otro mutante aquí y veo que eres tu jejejeje –dijo el hombre -yo soy un mutante –dijo masaru -exacto puedo olerte tu olor es planetario hueles raro a si como otros dos sujetos también los había olido perfectamente.

-También me entere que otro cometa kinorian cayo en la tierra y al parecer ustedes lo encontraron jejeje -dijo earthquake

-kinoriam que es eso –pregunto masaru -argh tengo que explicarlo todo hmp esta bien pero a cambio lucharas conmigo a como de lugar quiero probar tus poderes mutante, los cometas kinoriam son aquellos provenientes de la galaxia de Andrómeda aquellos cometas que tienen rayos gamma y rayos cósmicos, esos rayos hacen que las moléculas del cometa puedan desarrollar poderes desconocidos, se comprobó que el poder se traspasa cuando el cometa choca en algún planeta y este al ser tocado por cualquier ser vivo es decir que entre mas seres vivos estuvieron cerca del cometa el poder se esparció a ellos –dijo earthquake

-Así que mi poder lo obtuve del geokinoriam yo poseo la geoquinesis soy capas de controlar las placas tectónicas a mi antojo y la tierra, en parte cuando los poderes del cometa se te traspasan tiene algunas desventajas por ejemplo eres vulnerable a los rayos gama y cósmicos pero en cambio los poderes son asombrosos jejeje ahora que por fin encuentro a un mutante como yo podre probar mis poderes es hora de una buena paliza estas listo mutante –dijo earthquake

-No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a momoko te venceré –dijo masaru- ja entonces éntrale wey –dijo earthquake técnica de tierra devoradora ja tomaaaaaaaaa -earthquake convierte las piedras y rocas en el terreno para atacar masaru, formando varias mandíbulas enormes, hechas de tierra con ellas las utilizara para tragarse a masaru.

-Hizo que la tierra cobrase vida –dijo masaru de pronto las mandíbulas de tierra se dirigen a masaru y parecieron que se lo tragaron -je eso es todo pero que rayos -masaru comenzaba a abrir las mandíbulas de tierra con su telequinesis -no me dejare vencer tan rápido me he vuelto muy fuerte puedo levantar un autobús aaaaaaaaaaargh masaru rompe las mandíbulas de tierra que creo earthquake en dos -ahora esto es por lo que le hiciste a momoko y a esos guardias de seguridad shinra tensei masaru manda a volar a earthquake muy lejos mandándolo a estrellarse hacia una pared agrietada y su enorme peso hizo que los escombros cayeran sobre el

Earthquake sale muy enojado de los escombros -grrrrr esto no ha acabado técnica de avalancha de tierra - Earthquake crea una avalancha de tierra que suelta una gran polvareda que golpea con fuerza a masaru enviándolo también a volar hacia el poste de luz con descargas eléctricas provocando que causara un grave daño en el.

-maldición –dijo masaru muy lastimado debido ala descarga eléctrica –eres muy bueno pero no controlas tu poder y no podrás ganarme con ese nivel y bien cual es el siguiente paso eh –dijo earthquake mostrando superioridad -cállate maldito marrano shinra tensei -masaru quiso mandarlo a volar lejos pero earthquake lo anticipo -muro de tierra earthquake creo un gigantesco muro de tierra evitando de calle la técnica de masaru -eso no funciona dos veces en mi, vamos es lo único que puedes hacer eres aburrido -dijo earthquake

-Grrrr te devolveré lo del poste de luz -masaru vio el panel de energía del poste de luz aun con electricidad y lo lanza a earthquake electrocutándolo –aiaiaiaiaiaiai me duele -dijo earthquake

-wow ya ve a si que el cometa que cayo fue el telequinorian eh interesante ahora puedo verlo –dijo earthquake -y eso no es todo ahora si me hiciste enojar es mejor que te consiga un trasporte publico masaru ve un autobús destruido y se lo lanza a earthquake- valla un autobús que infantil muro de tierra earthquake creo otro muro de tierra deteniendo el autobús pero masaru se percato de eso y le lanza otro shinra tensei para que el autobús aplastara a earthquake

Pero Earthquake sale como si nada hubiera pasado jejeje es una buena pelea -pero un reloj suena en la muñeca de earthquake -que rayos haces gordinflón hiciste tu misión ehh? Dijo la voz del reloj -ehhh jefe pues si lo localice-dijo Earthquake temblando -bueno mueve tu grasoso y flácido trasero hacia acá y dame tu informe ahora panzón inútil –dijo la voz -si señor –dijo Earthquake

-Estuviste a punto de morir mocoso telequinetico menos mas que te salvaste de haberlo sido contrario te hubiera aplastado no hemos terminado mocosuelo –dijo earthquake - jejeje con esa panzota seguro que si –dijo masaru grrr no olvidare esto -Earthquake se volvió tierra y exploto

-Valla esto si fue un desastre, ah si se me olvidaba momoko –masaru fue a ver a momoko -momoko estas bien, escucha momoko no dejare que te pase nada de acuerdo estas conmigo no temas yo te protegeré con mi vida masaru carga a una inconsciente momoko y se dispone a salir de la feria destruida hacia la parada de autobuses.

-Ma…saru que paso -momoko se fue despertando –es que la naturaleza decidio hacer de las suyas jejeje –dijo masaru siento causarte muchas molestias perdóname -dijo momoko triste –momoko tu no me causas molestias, bueno te llevare a tu casa y no acepto un no por respuesta -dijo masaru -esta bien gracias –dijo momoko

En otra parte kojiro estaba resolviendo sus diferencias con kauru en un partido de futbol

-Hmp ha me harte de esta molesta en el trasero grrr esto esta fuera de mi limite no perderé

**flashback **

_Al término de la escuela, los tres chicos estaban caminando hacia afuera de la escuela, Kojiro se encontraba molesto.-Kaoru es una niña muy desesperante-dijo Kojiro molesto.-,_ _Kojiro no te sientas molesto por Kaoru, deberías relajarte un poco-dijo Masau.-Es verdad, no le hagas caso de lo que te dice Kaoru-dijo Makoto. En ese momento las chicas llegaron donde se encontraban los chicos, en ese instante Kojiro y Kaoru se miraron muy molestos.-_

_En ese momento Kaoru se le acercó a_ _Kojiro .-Te crees mejor que yo, ¿verdad?-dijo Kaoru molesta.-Siempre he sido mejor que tú y lo seguiré siendo-dijo Kojiro molesto. Ellos volvieron a pelearse nuevamente discutiendo, los otros chicos y chicas los vieron preocupados.-Esos dos se parecen en mucho-dijo Miyako.-Eso es verdad-dijo Makoto.-Saben, una amiga una vez me dijo que cuando un chico y una chica se pelean mucho, muestran cuanto se quieren mucho-dijo Momoko un poco contenta.-Pues eso parece-dijo miyako sospechando un poco.-¿Dijeron algo?-dijeron Kojiro y Kaoru mirándolos muy molestos.-No, no nada-dijeron Makoto y Momoko nerviosos. Luego Kojiro y Kaoru se volvieron a mirarse._

_-Puedo demostrar que soy mejor que tú, niñita-dijo Kojiro molesto.-Ya fue suficiente, te reto a demostrarte lo contrario, niñito-dijo Kaoru molesta.-¿Un reto?-dijeron Miyashiro y Miyako confundidos.-Si se trata de algo que tú piensas, puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema-dijo Kojiro muy seguro.-Pues, juguemos un partido de soccer de uno contra uno, te demostraré que yo sola te puedo ganar-dijo Kaoru.-Pues que así sea, haré que te tragues tus palabras-dijo_ _Kojiro .-Mañana al mediodía en el parque-dijo Kaoru.-Así será-dijo Kojiro - sonriéndole muy confiado.-Te veo mañana, será tu último día de gloría-dijo Kaoru. Kaoru se fue muy confiada.-Kaoru-chan, espéranos-dijeron Momoko y Miyako tratando de alcanzarla._

_Luego caminó hacía la orilla del río de la ciudad.-Ninguna niña ruda va a derrotarme, y no me importa si se trata de la chica más atlética de la escuela-dijo__Kojiro mientras miraba el atardecer.-Parece ser que una marimacha como ella y un tipo genial como yo demostraran al fin qué equipo es mejor, le demostraré mis grandes habilidades que tengo en el soccer-dijo Kojiro mirando al cielo.-No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente, tendremos un gran reto y yo voy a ganar!-dijo Kojiro muy decidido. Luego Kojiro se fue a su casa tratando de asegurar la victoria con una gran confianza._

**Fin del flashback**

Kojiro se dirigía al parque, cuando llegó, fue a la cancha de soccer, pero en ella vio a Kaoru quien estaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Kaoru se dio cuenta cuando Kojiro se dirigía al parque, cuando llegó, fue a la cancha de soccer, pero en ella vio a Kaoru quien estaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Kaoru se dio cuenta cuando Kojiro llegó.-Vaya, creí que no vendrías-dijo Kaoru presumiendo.-Eso crees, pero serás tú quien perderá-dijo Kojiro muy confiado. Luego, los dos fueron a la cancha de soccer, Kojiro se quitó sus goggles y Kaoru se quitó su gorra, ellos estaban en la parte media de la cancha, luego Kojiro sacó una moneda.-Lanzaré esta moneda y cuando caiga ambos comenzaremos a correr para tomar la pelota y anotar un gol en la portería contraria-dijo Kojiro .-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kaoru.

Kojiro lanzó la moneda para arriba y cuando comenzó a caer, ambos se preparaban, cuando la moneda cayó al suelo ambos corrieron hacia la pelota de soccer a la vez, ambos lo tenían en sus pies, trataban de arrebatar la pelota del uno contra el otro.-Voy a tomar esa pelota y a hacer un gol-dijo Kojiro .-De ninguna manera, yo voy a hacer ese gol-dijo Kaoru. Ambos trataban de tomar la pelota pero le era muy difícil para ellos. Kojiro logró tomar la pelota y corrió hacia la portería de Kaoru, pero Kaoru corrió hacía él y le quitó la pelota. Kaoru corría hacia la portería de Kojiro pero Kojiro corrió hacía ella y le quitó la pelota. Kojiro se dirigía hacia la parte media de la cancha en donde Kaoru lo alcanzó, ahí ambos estaban tratando de tomar la pelota que estaba en sus pies, ellos continuaron en esa situación durante toda la tarde hasta el atardecer.

De pronto los cables de alta tención parecieron que tenia sobre carga de energía y comenzaron a llenar chispas –aquí voy –dijo Kaoru -oye espera mira eso -dijo kojiro ehh no trates de engañarme no, te hablo en serio mira -dijo Kojiro señalando los cables –es cierto que pasa –dijo Kaoru confundida pero vieron a un señor calvo musculoso y con electricidad alrededor y se veía que arrastraba a dos señores. -Mira ves lo mismo que yo -dijo Kaoru -si lo veo-dijo Kojiro luego Kaoru fue hacia el señor pelón –oye bastardo que crees que haces –dijo Kaoru molesta

El señor solo respondió mandando una onda de energía eléctrica hacia Kaoru dejándola inconsciente por la descarga de energía kojiro lo observo molesto –OYE, SE SUPONIA QUE ESO DEBERIA HACER YO NO TU, YO TENIA EL DERECHO DE MANDARLA A VOLAR no te perdonare -dijo Kojiro molesto -hmp aléjate o te hare probar mi actitud electrizante -dijo el sujeto -a si hazlo maldito bastardo –dijo kojiro muy molesto -aja a si que eres el mutante ehh prepárate voy a achicharrar tu cabeza –dijo el sujeto

-Porque a mi -dijo Kojiro -basta de charlas te encontré, estas enojado por lo que le hice a tu amiguita ehh que harás al respecto -de pronto el señor va hacia la cancha de futbol -ven resolvámoslo aquí claro si te atreves –NADIE ME DESAFIA Y SE BURLA DE MI, TE HARE TRIZAS -kojiro va hacia la cancha de futbol -me llamo Johnny ohm –dijo Johnny ohm -me vale un pepino como te llames te pateare el culo SHINRA TENSEI –dijo kojiro el intento andar a volar a Johnny ohm pero él lo detuvo con un escudo de electricidad -eres muy impulsivo… me gusta -dijo Johnny ohm -ES HORA DE ROCKEAR HEHEHAHAHA -grito Johnny ohm -grrr -kojiro se pone en posición de pelea.

**Aquí termina próximo capitulo kojiro vs Johnny ohm **


	5. kojiro vs jhonny ohm

**Hola sin mas preámbulos dejo la continuación**

**Capitulo 5.- Kojiro vs Johnny ohm **

_Canción: Celldweller Eon_

Kojiro miraba muy furioso a ese misterioso sujeto que se atrevió a lastimar a Kaoru

_I'm pacing inside this empty room_

_Told to wait til my life's withdrawn_

_Uneasy, I'm waiting here anxiously_

_It's a waste and I won't wait another Eon_

-Maldito no te perdonare por lo que hiciste me las pagaras

-ven muéstrame lo que sabes

-Ya veras shinra tensei –kojiro solto un destello de poder demasiado intenso que logro destruir casi la cancha de futbol

-y bien aprendiste la lección

-jajajajaja

_Endless night_

_Long for light_

_My head against this tomb_

_And pushing through_

_I'm pushing through_

_Facedown and pushing through_

-Que pero no le hice nada

-Admito que ese fue una extensión de poder impresionante lastima que seas todavía un inexperto en maneja ese poder

-como detuviste mi poder

Simple con un escudo de energía eléctrica es mi turno para atacarte ya que si no lo hiciera no seria una batalla justa

_Trapped and isolated_

_Time is dislocated_

_Eternity is what a moment seems_

_When I can't feel anything_

-lighning boost –un enorme rayo ataca a kojiro dejándolo paralizado

-vez de lo que te decía de esta manera debes usar tu poder vamos niño levántate no puede ser que ahorita acabe la diversión

kojiro se levanta débilmente –jejeje lo divertido apenas comienza

-Venga atácame

_Erasing my final memories_

_They won't stop til my whole life's gone_

_Uneasy, I wait for normality_

_It's a waste and I won't wait another Eon_

-Una descarga eléctrica mas de esas y no viviré para contarlo… ya se puedo lanzarle esos pedazos de concreto para mantenerlo a raya

-Y bien si no quieres venir entonces comenzare la fiesta electric dash

Una corriente eléctrica pasa por el suelo destruyendo mas la cancha y esa corriente iba directo a Kaoru

-maldicion Kaoru NOOOOOOOO kojiro con todas sus fuerzas y un destello de telequinesis logra ir hacia donde esta Kaoru y recibió el impacto

-AHHHHHHHHgh

kojiro aparentemente estaba literalmente frito después de ese ataque

-que ohh carajo ya se murió bueno resultaste ser un oponente muy idiota debilucho, en fin que dios lo tenga en su santa gloria, hmp que desperdicio

_Endless night_

_Long for light_

_My head against this tomb_

_And pushing through_

_I'm pushing through_

_Facedown and pushing through_

-ghh aun no me derrotas… no huyas cobarde

-es increíble que siguieras vivo después de recibir el castigo realmente eres un sujeto duro de matar en fin entre mas fuerte sea el usuario tendre mas puntos vamos parate si es que puedes pararte claro jejeje

-Estas… loco y te derrotare

-Que siga el juego vamos debilucho ponte DE PIE AHORA

_Trapped and isolated_

_Time is dislocated_

_Eternity is what a moment seems_

_When I can't feel anything_

-Maldición a este paso va a matarme es un milagro que sobreviviera después de eso, Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es esto…

-estas listo para el siguiente round bueno aquí voy Electric balls

-Shinra tensei -kojiro le devuelve su ataque a Johnny ohm

-Eso no me lo esperaba después de eso ocurre una inmensa explosión de energía

_When life is gone without a trace_

_And hope is lost in time's embrace_

_I won't wait or hesitate; I'm pushing through facedown_

_I won't wait or hesitate; I'm pushing through?_

-eso debería bastar por el momento ugh me duele mi cuerpo no puedo seguir -kojiro se desploma por el suelo -Uy menos mal estuvo muy cerca

-¿Estuvo como?

-No puede ser no es verdad

-Que creías que lograrías con eso ehh -Johnny ohm se acerca a kojiro y lo toma por su cabello

-No lo hagas, NO LO HAGAS

-Johnny ohm forma un puño eléctrico luego se ve el rostro de kojiro se rompe como si fuera una ventana

_If time's a song, I won't wait for its reprise_

_I am done wishing farewells and goodbyes_

_I won't let this place overshadow my birthright_

_I won't wait another Eon_

Kojiro estaba en el suelo sin mostrar signos de vida Johnny ohm se acerca y le da una patada en su estomago pero kojiro aun asi no se levantaba

-por fin me deshice de el si se llega a levantar despúes de esto seguro me doy un tiro

_Impatiently, I'm cutting through the earth in front of me_

_Bone on stone, blood and sweat married_

_Can't hear the voice that whispers fears when my heart is pounding in my ears_

_All I see in my mind is not what I've left behind_

_But all the things I've been missing in that lost Eon_

Sorpresivamente kojiro se vuelve a poner de pie débilmente

-oye.. tu pagaras por la patada

-QUEEEEEEE como es que te volviste a parar de nuevo se supone que te mate

-Paso algo curioso descubrí otra característica de mi poder y esa es crear una barrera protectora en otras palabras tu puño eléctrico no me hizo nada y ahora me las pagaras por esa patada

_Endless night_

_Long for light_

_My head against this tomb_

_And pushing through_

-Debes de estar bromeando lightning fury

El impacto iba directo hacia kojiro pero al momento de tocarlo este se disipo

-Es inútil

-Pero como cuando

-es como tu dijiste no es justo que tu solo ataques por que no seria una pelea justa y ahora una técnica de mi familia trasmitida por generaciones –poco a poco kojiro se impulso con sus poderes

-PUÑO DEL DRAGON SONICO el ataque de kojiro impacto sobre Johnny ohm debido al impacto el salio volando hasta estrellarse con un edificio

-Jejeje el puño del dragón es de mi familia pero el sónico se lo puse yo valla si que soy genial

_Trapped and isolated_

_Time is dislocated_

_Eternity is what a moment seems_

_When I am lost inside this dream_

_When I can't speak and I can't scream_

_And I can't feel anything_

Luego una sorpresiva chispa eléctrica tomo forma de Johnny ohm y aparece detrás de kojiro

-Sabes algo no lo haces nada mal que bueno que pude encontrarte es muy divertido luchar contigo

-Pero se supone que te ataque con mucho poder

-A mi tampoco me hiciste daño niño quieres continuar por que yo si

-Je no voy a decir que no

Los dos se preparan y se dirigen a matar

-Electric bash

-empuje de poder

Luego hubo una gran explosión

_Facedown and pushing through_

Los dos estaban de pie pero luego kojiro cayo en el suelo muy débil debido a los ataques que impactaron en el, se ve que un muy satisfecho Johnny ohm se estaba acercando a kojiro

-sabes niño hay una gran diferencia en nuestros poderes y fuiste se un oponente duro de matar, pero disfrute mucho de esta batalla, no voy a asesinarte por que quiero volver a luchar contigo mas vale que entrenes por que esta vez nuestro duelo será muy emocionante y recordado por varias épocas a si que no pierdas en tiempo, mas te vale que estés listo no me gusta esperar, ten por seguro que en el otro asalto te matare

Dicho esto Johnny ohm desapareció

-Que bueno que se largo ugh no puedo mas kojiro se fue arrastrando mas y mas hasta llegar a Kaoru

-kaoru resiste por favor no… te… vayas…. A… morir… kojiro queda inconsciente a lado de Kaoru

Después de esos sucesos eran las 10:00 pm y se encontraban o personas dentro de un hospital

Llego un doctor con los resultados

-disculpen quien es la familia de Kaoru matsubara

-Somos nosotros mitsuko matsubara y tokio matsubara -respondieron los padres

-y bien doctor como esta nuestra hermana -dijo dai

-Donde esta ella -dijo shou

Buenas noticias esta estable mañana saldrá de aquí como nueva

-Y que hay con nuestro hijo -dijo una señora

-Si como esta el -dijo un señor

Son familiares de kojiro motomatsu

-así es shizuka motomatsu y darui motomatsu -dijeron los dos padres

-Bueno es que la situación de su hijo es critica, esta en estado demasiado grave tiene varios huesos rotos y quemaduras sus órganos están demasiado dañados a si fue transferido a cuidados intensivos

-¿es todo doctor? –la familia motomatsu estaba en shock y el padre trataba de componer la compostura

-también descubrimos que su corazón no resistirá por mucho a si que pronto lo pasaremos al quirófano pero no se preocupe ya hubo donador

-Haga lo posible por salvarlo doctor –dijo el padre muy agobiado

-Lo hare señor lo hare –el doctor se retiro

-Lo siento mucho amigo nosotros los acompañaremos -dijo tokio –gracias

Dai se acerca a una muchacha de cabello azabache con ojos verdes mas oscuros al parecer era la hermana mayor de kojiro –ayame todo estará bien te lo prometo –ojala que si respondió ella

Luego el shou se acerca a una niña con las mismas descripsiones que la hermana mayor era la hermana menor de kojiro -tranquila es todo lo que pudo decir -no puedo -dijo ella

**Continua en rehabilitación reviews?**


	6. rehabilitacion

**Esta vez no me tarde mucho espero disfruten la historia espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado**

**Capitulo.- 6 rehabilitación**

Era una mañana apacible en un cuarto de un hospital se encontraba kojiro acostado en una cama vendado en algunas partes poco a poco abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-pero a donde estoy que raro solo recuerdo que quede inconsciente al lado de esa odiosa de Kaoru mmm auch me duele mi pecho que me paso

Después de eso pasa una enfermera al cuarto donde se encontraba kojiro

-hola te sientes mejor –pregunto la doctora

-órale tu si que estas como quieres bien buena –dijo con mucho descaro

-tomare eso como un si

Oiga preciosa le gustaría salir conmigo ehh, oiga no se valla

La enfermera se harto de los atrevidos comentarios de kojiro y fue de salida hacia el cuarto a dar el informe al doctor kaufman, mientras kojiro estuvo pensando en alguna de sus fechorías

-rayos me pagan poco por este tipo de trabajo -dijo la enfermera y salió

-mmm me pregunto de que color serán jejeje pues eso lo veré ahorita mismo

Kojiro usa su poder para alzar la falda de la enfermera

-woa son NEGROS

-Pervertido -se alcanzan a oír dos voces conocidas por el

-Pero que demonios ahh son ustedes que hacen aquí

-Nos enteramos que te había pasado algo–dijo masaru

-A si que venimos cada que podíamos a cuidarte y ver como estabas –dijo makoto

-oigan cuanto tiempo llevo aquí –pregunto kojiro

-10 días

-Ahh 10 días…. QUEEEEEEE 10 DIASSSS ES UNA BROMA

-No te pongas histérico a demás te operaron del corazón dijo makoto

-No es verdad no es verdad

Oye kojiro contra quien luchaste –dijo masaru muy serio

-Sabemos que alguien te dejo medio moribundo extrañamente cuando luchaste me ocurrió algo curioso

-a mi también

-Veras cuando llevaba a momoko de la feria pues…

**Flashback**

Masaru estaba pensando en lo que paso con earthquake mientras momoko le estaba habiendo platica para romper el hielo

-A si que naciste en hong Kong ósea ¿No eres de por aquí?-pregunto ella

-¿Uh?-

-así es tu me dijiste que naciste en hong Kong o acaso me mentiste -dijo ella un tanto curiosa

-Oh, si lo que pasa es que…mi familia se mudo por que a mi papa lo cambiaron de puesto -dijo masaru

-wow y se puede saber de que trabaja?-pregunto ella

- él es administrador de empresas-

-Que interesante-

De pronto masaru siente un calambre en la cabeza y se toca

-_pero que me pasa_

El mismo calambre volvió pero era mas intenso

-_Ahh pero que…_ VEO UNA CANCHA DE FUTBOL

-QUE TE SUCEDE

-jejeje Un impulso idiota, Salió de mi mente perdón

_-No puede ser kojiro corre peligro su… presencia puedo sentirla y esta debilitándose _

-Masaru

_-A caso esta luchando contra alguien mas puedo sentir otra presencia y se siente como energía eléctrica_

-masaru

-c_omo es posible que yo sepa donde se encuentra el si ni siquiera me dijo donde iba a ir hoy_

-MASARUUUUUUUU

-ehhh

-¿Te sientes bien?

-ahh si me siento de maravilla por que lo preguntas

-por que te esta sangrando la nariz y es mucha sangre déjame ayudarte –momoko saca algo de papel

-no lo hagas, perdón momoko debo irme a propósito mañana irías al cine conmigo quiero que esta cita salga bien -dijo masaru con mucha seriedad

-Seguro por que no pero antes debemos atender tu nariz

-No tiene importancia déjalo así ESQUINA BAJA POR FAVOR, NOS VEMOS MOMOKO ADIOS

Masaru baja del autobús y se dispone a ir al parque

Maldición espero no llegar tarde kojiro espérame iré lo mas rápido que pueda –masaru fue corriendo

Masaru llego en unos cuantos minutos al parque y noto que la cancha de futbol rápido estaba destruida y ahí se encontraban dos personas inconscientes que resultaron nada mas ni nada menos que kojiro y Kaoru

-maldicion llegue tarde kojiro reacciona despierta de una vez, Kaoru levántate ahh diablos ya se que hacer

Masaru saca su celular y llama al 911

-911 cual es su emergencia

-Hola pues veo una cancha de futbol destruida y veo a dos personas muy heridas por favor mande una ambulancia al parque noeda por favor

-enseguida, cual es tu nombre

-Masaru shida

**Fin del flashback**

-Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo masaru

-Ósea que tú me llevaste al hospital… gracias amigo –dijo kojiro

-No hay por donde -dijo masaru feliz

-Prepárate socio por que ya vas a salir y comenzaras tu rehabilitación -dijo makoto

_(One Summer Time_

_Bright)_

_mabushiku terasu taiyou no shita_

_kimi ni deatta_

_BAIBAI shita ato wasurerarenakute_

Dia 1

-Bien socio levántate de la silla de ruedas –dijo makoto

-Animo tu puedes –dijo masaru

-Lo intentare –dijo kojiro

Kojiro se apoya en la silla de ruedas y poco a poco se pone de pie

-viva lo hice

-Bien echo vamos hay que caminar poco a poco –dijo masaru

_nee sukoshi zutsu kimochi mashite iku_

_au tabi suki ni naru_

_konna omoi hajimete dakara_

día 2

-vamos bien con la caminata socio

-si, ya voy recuperando la movilidad en mis piernas

-Sigue caminado para que puedas recuperar la movilidad en tus piernas

-Tienes razón no quiero perder tiempo cuanto llevamos

-1.5 kilometros hemos recorrido socio

_kimi to zutto itai Summer Time_

_kimi no sono egao mite itai_

_isshun de koi o shite shimatta kara_

dia 3

-ahora vamos a recuperar la movilidad de tus brazos se unos ejercicios para ello

-pues que esperas dime que debo hacer

- Sientate en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos en la nuca y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, mirando al suelo, se levanta la cabeza venciendo la resistencia de las manos que deben contrarrestar el movimiento del cuello, de manera que la cabeza se levante lentamente.

-De acuerdo… me duele

-Persiste socio tu eres muy fuerte

-Esta bien lo hare

_kimi to zutto itai Summer Time_

_kimi no koto motto shiritai_

_itsu no hi ka te o tsunagu_

_sonna hi ga kimasu you ni..._

dia 4

como te sientes ya puedes mover tus brazos

-si me siento mejor pero aun me duele sabes mas ejercicios

Por supuesto escucha ahora lo que harás es Sentarte en el suelo, la posición de partida es con la pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda doblada de manera que la planta del pie toque el muslo derecho. El ejercicio consiste en estirar ambas manos hacia la punta del pie derecho, estirándose todo lo que sea posible. Hay que aguantar, sin forzar unos 15 segundos, cambiando después de pierna

-eso es muy fácil… creo espero que no me duela

-y bien como vas

-Mis músculos se fortalecen gracias a los ejercicios

-Me alegro pero no pierdas el tiempo a lo tuyo

_nani o shitete mo doko ni ite mo_

_kangaete shimau no_

_futo omoidasu kimi no koto bakari_

dia 5

-Ya puedes moverte verdad

-a si es

-Entonces vamos a correr a la pista de 700 metros

-Pan comido

-Oigan espérenme yo también quiero ir

_ookina senaka mitsumete itara_

_kimi to me ga atta no_

_moshikashite suki tte bareteru?_

Dia 6

-Seguro que puedes con ese peso

-Claro será pan comido * ayy mi brazo

-Eso te pasa por confiarte mucho socio

-por que no intentamos con algo mas ligero

-Que fastidio

_'mata kondo' ja matenai no_

_aitai tte hitokoto ga ienai_

_kimi to zutto itai Summer Time_

_natsu no hanabi o mi ni ikitai_

_futari dake no omoide tsukuri takute_

-es hora de que levante esa pesa 1,2,3

-SIIII LO HICE

-amigo parece que ya estas curado

_kimi to zutto itai Summer Time_

_otagai no koto o hanashitai_

_itsu no hi ka yume ja naku_

_tonari ni ire masu you ni..._

_I've been thinkin' bout you day & night_

_kimochi tsutaenai no iya dakedo_

_I want you to know what I'm feeling inside_

-1,2,3,4 trote veloz 1,2,3,4 valla correr si que es saludable bien debo llegar al otro lado del parque para ver a makoto y a masaru parece que makoto va a mostrarnos algo interesante, uff podre llegar a Holanda a este paso

Kojiro llega a un bosque el lugar donde los cito makoto

- masaru, makoto donde demonios están

-Aquí estoy decía un chico era masaru

-Y makoto

-Por aquí arriba

-WOW –dijo kojiro

-VALLA INCREIBLE MAKOTO ESTA LEVITANDO –dijo masaru

**Continua en emprendiendo vuelo reviews?**


	7. vuelo

**Bien hago lo mejor que puedo espero y lo disfruten**

**Capitulo.- 7 vuelo**

Los dos chicos se quedaban como idiotas mirando a makoto levitando al frente de ellos y makoto como si nada.

-Mírenme chicos estoy flotando…SOY MAS FELIZ QUE UN DIPUTADO RECIBIENDO SU AGUINALDO YAAY

-SI VIEJO YA TE VIMOS –dijo kojiro

-Será mejor que grabe esto -masaru saca su cámara

-Oye quiero preguntarte algo

-No me digas quieres saber como lo hice cierto?

Kojiro asiente

-Bien tenia curiosidad quise saber si yo mismo me podía levantar a si que lo intente y este es el resultado mira no me cuesta trabajo parece que estoy en el bongie jejeje

-Oye masaru inténtalo al principio se siente feo pero te va a gustar

-De verdad makoto

-Si socio vamos libérate

-Pero…

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es soltar los brazos y liberarte con tu mente despejate de tu cuerpo

-Esta bien lo intentare…

Masaru se concentro con todas sus fuerzas de pronto unas pequeñas hojas que estaban en sus pues comenzaron a moverse después de esto masaru se estaba elevando poco a poco hasta llegar donde se encontraba makoto

-mírenme estoy flotando ya viste estoy flotando YIJAAAAAAA vamos kojiro alcánzame

-las dos señoritas se ven hermosas juntas, es mi turno

Kojiro se concentra pero no pasa nada

-Maldita sea debo tener paciencia

Pasaron dos segundos…

-Jajajaja kojiro se ve que eres un idiota -se burlo makoto

-GRRR MALDITO PODER ELEVAMEEEEEEEEEEE

-te estas sobre estresando deja de ser impaciente aconsejo masaru

Tu puedes deja de pensar en boludeces y libera tu cuerpo

Kojiro suspira

-relajarse ehh esta bien –kojiro cierra sus ojos

Al principio kojiro comienza a pujar haciendo que solo levitase un poco, seguía pujando pero solo seguía elevándose centímetros nada mas

-oye kojiro deja de pujar o si no tendremos que comprarte pañales -dijo masaru burlón

-Ahhh que me quisiste decir –kojiro proceso el insulto –MALDITO MISERABLE TE HARE PEDAZOS

-hazlo si es que puedes subir -se estaba burlando masaru

-Ya veras –de pronto kojiro comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a la altura de los dos chicos

-Vez si se puede si te lo propones -dijo makoto

Oigan les tengo un reto por que no nos elevamos mas alto

-Mas alto ehhh… -kojiro sintió como lo retaban esta bien mas alto rarito de gorra

-oigan espérenme

Después de un rato los tres chicos se habían elevado mucho estaban a una altura impresionante

-miren muchachos la gente se ve muy chiquita

-Pero de que AAAAAHHH ME VOY A CAER ME VOY A CAEEEER

-Gracias a tu reto ahora no sabemos como bajar torpe

-Pero tu bien que aceptaste verdad y a propósito eres 100 veces mas torpe

-Y tu 1000

-Tu 100000

-Y tu 1000000000000000000000000000 000000000000228332 y me vale gorro lo que digas, maldición como vamos a bajar BUAAAAA SOY MUY JOVEN Y HERMOSO PARA MORIR ME VOY A CAER NOOO

-Mirenme estoy haciendo piruetas YIJAAA…. Oigan que es eso un helicóptero nunca había visto un helicóptero tengo que verlo adiós makoto se impulsa con su poder y va en dirección hacia el helicóptero

-Acaso esta… volando

-Kojiro si él puede nosotros también no crees

-Si tienes razón kojiro –sonríe

Después de un rato se ve a los tres chicos que estaban volando juntos como el viento hacia mucho ruido solo se escucharon gritos

-YIJAAA

-WUUUUU

-WOAAAAAA

-YAHOOOO, SOOOYYY SUPERMAN

-OIGAAAAN JUGUEMOS FUTBOL AEREOOOOOO

-EEESSSTA BIEEEEEEN

-Empieza el Partido y el gran kojiro toca el balón al idiota de makoto...

-entonces llega masaru y se roba el balón en medio campo y le dice a makoto ¡ay-tevez!

-heyy eso no es justo

- ¡GOOOOOL masaru la metió de media cancha aplausos y gritos damas y caballeros

-CHICOS ESCUCHAN ESE RUIDO –dijo kojiro

-CUAL preguntan los dos chicos

De repente un avión que pasaba por ahí embiste a makoto y este baja violentamente en picada

-NOOO MAKOTO –kojiro iba a rescatarlo pero se le adelanto masaru

-Masaru bajo en picada y logro sostener a makoto al final ellos aterrizan en unos condominios

-Makoto despierta

-De repente makoto abre los ojos

-UYYY ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN MI VIDA… CASI MUERO JEJEJEJE Y LUEGO ME SALVASTE PERO SABES QUE ES LO MEJOR

-ehh?

-NOS PASAMOS LAS LEYES DE LA FISICA POR EL ARCO DEL TRIUNFO, EVOLUCIONAMOS ESTO ES MEJOR QUE LOS HERMANOS RIGHT, CONQUISTE EL CIELO Y…Y…Y..Y… PUEDO VOLAAARRR, PUEDO VOLAAAR VAMOS MASARU GRITA CONMIGO PUEDO VOLAAAARR

-E..esta bien… PUEDO VOLAAAAR

-EXACTO PODEMOS VOLAAAARR

-SI SOY EL REY LAGARTO

-SE SIENTE BIEEN VERDAD?

-SIIIIIII

Minutos mas tarde kojiro aterriza donde estaban ellos

-Esta bien makoto? -Pregunto kojiro

-GRITA CON NOSOTROS SOCIO VAMOS NO SEAS FRESA

-De acuerdo…. YAHOOO UUUU AAAA

En una casa de los condominios estaba una niña rubia junto con una señora mayor al parecer estaban escuchando los gritos

-abuelita por que están gritando

-déjalos miyako solo son unos locos

-Esta bien

Después de varias horas los tres chicos se encontraban en la casa de makoto

-Muchachos este fue el mejor día de toda mi vida –dijo makoto

-Y que lo digas –dijo kojiro

-me divertí mucho, es la primera vez que tengo amigos de verdad –dijo masaru

- eres parte del clan –dijo makoto

-si eres como mi hermano -dijo kojiro

-Saben por que no viajamos por el mundo cuando acabemos la secundaria ya mero termina este año

-Seria grandioso

-Siempre quise ir a México a si no pagamos avion pero antes de ir a México por que no vamos ala playa

-Volar hacia la playa me gusta la idea

-kojiro ir a México me suena tentador siempre quise probar esa comida cuando meten carne a una tortilla

-makoto te refieres a los tacos

-Exacto quiero comer tacos

-Si seria genial bueno ya mañana entramos ala escuela mejor descansemos

-claro

-Muchachos

-Que quieres masaru

-Siempre seremos amigos verdad

-los mejores

Los tres apagan la luz y se duermen…

**Reviews? **


	8. sylar

**Hola como están ahora añadiré otro villano que no tendrá tanta repercusión no aparecerá en muchos capítulos pero en los que va a aparecer va a ser un maldito acosador si quieren saber porque lean la historia esta un poco largo pero es para que sepan de lo que les estoy hablando**

**Capitulo 8 –sylar**

**2 años antes del incidente del cometa telekinoriam**

Era una relojería de la ciudad de tokio conocida por casi toda la gente por tener a un talentoso relojero que podía solucionar todo tipo de problemas, por algún motivo sabia que había seres humanos especiales Siempre se sintió miserable porque nunca pudo ser alguien "especial".

-Es muy injusto si tan solo hubiera tenido un poder especial que me haría diferente de la gente alguien bastante especial –se lamento el, después de eso suena la puerta de su relojería

-Quien es

-Buenas tardes soy kurokami medaka, (chica de pelo azul muy de buen busto vestida de bata de laboratorio)

-he visto como su relojería es bastante admirada por varias locaciones de la ciudad, la razón de mi visita es por que ando haciendo mi proyecto de la teoría de la evolución de los seres humanos y sobre todo por que he descubierto nuevos fenómenos del universo

-mmm no entiendo señorita podría explicármelo mas a fondo

-hemos investigado extraños cometas que vienen desde la galaxia de Andrómeda los llamados cometas kinoriam, los llamamos así por que son capaces de darles poderes psíquicos alas personas pero su poder aumenta y aumenta hasta perderse el control básicamente el poder es imparable, lo mas sorprendente es que cuando esas personas tienen hijos los hijos adquieren poderes que no son psíquicos y son bastante impresionantes

-que tiene que ver conmigo

-debido a su maravilloso trabajo y excepcional relojero usted es capaz de analizar cualquier tipo de problema y repararlo en un santiamén sabe que creo es una señal seria tan amable de venir con nosotros

-Por supuesto

Después el relojero y la doctora kurokami se fueron a una camioneta directos a los laboratorios pherostrans.

-wow que laboratorio con tecnología tan avanzada

-estos son los laboratorios pherostrans a demás eso no es todo señor aquí estudiamos a las personas que tienen el poder de los cometas kinoriam y a los que son hijos de esas personas –de repente llegan a un cuarto donde esta un señor con la mirada insegura

-señor quisiera presentarle a el señor daisuke koda él tiene la capacidad de la manipulación de los metales

-Mucho gusto –dijo el relojero

-igualmente –dijo daisuke

-Por favor señor sígame por esta sala –dijo la doctora kurokami al extraño relojero

**Varios días después…**

-la doctora kurokami se presento a la relojería de la ciudad de tokio al entrar ahí su expresión era seria

-y bien señorita ya estan los resultados –dijo el relojero entusiasmado

-desde luego

-y bien?

-lo sentimos después de ser sometido a varias pruebas, no hubo resultado alguno lamento decirle que no tiene los requerimientos necesarios para nuestra investigación con su permiso me retiro

El relojero se quedo en silencio salió de su relojería y observo en un callejos a una mujer de cabello rosa que corto accidentalmente una pared a lo que instintivamente fue a hablar con ella.

-buenas tardes soy un agente en busca de super humanos vi tu habilidad y me pareció fascinante

-muchas gracias pero no estoy segura

-mi nombre es… el relojero vio en su reloj la marca sylar –me llamo sylar y me gustaría que me mostrara su habilidad por favor es para un proyecto –dijo sylar con una reverencia

-esta bien será un placer -dijo la joven

Mas tarde sylar estaba en su relojería esperando ala chica, pararon varios minutos y la chica entro ala relojería

-mucho gusto tenerla aquí y bien cual es su habilidad

-etto puedo corta cualquier cosa con solo mover un dedo o con mi brazo -dijo la chica

-Fascinante seria tan amable de mostrármelo

-No estoy muy segura a veces quisiera ser normal me da miedo este poder siento que podría lastimar a alguien

-Esta en confianza señorita

-Esta bien -de repente la chica vio una lámpara que estaba por ahí y la corto con un movimiento de su dedo índice –la verdad quisiera que me quitara este poder por favor

Al ver la demostración sylar considero que el poder, como decía la doctora kurokami, se encontraba en el cerebro, fueran mutantes o hijos de mutantes entiende, gracias a su habilidad, cómo funciona el poder de la chica y le dice:

-tengo la solución perfecta espere por favor

Luego fue hacia el cuarto donde había herramientas y agarro un tubo de metal se dirigió donde estaba la chica y procedió a golpearla brutalmente hasta que noto que ya no se movía, después de ese horrible acto arrastro el cuerpo hacia el cuarto oscuro donde se mantuvo encerrado durante varias horas

Eran las 10:00 de la noche y sylar salió de la habitación oscura y con un movimiento de su dedo corto una estantería de relojes

-finalmente tengo valor -dijo sylar

Sylar se dirigió a los laboratorios mostrándole el poder que tenia pero no lo controlaba del todo bien y ante la demostración la doctora kurokami procedió a su estudio con el…

**2 años después…**

Makoto estaba caminando de un lado para otro nervioso porque? Porque hoy sería su cita con Miyako, y tan solo faltaban 2 horas, estaba vestido con una camisa azul abierta y un polo blanco adentro, un jean negro y unas zapatillas convers azul oscuras

-maldita apuesta por que me tiene que ir tan mal hay ahora que hare, que le dire, a donde iremos… TE MALDIGO KOJRIO TE MALDIGOOOOOOOOOO, por que perdí en ese juego – se puso nervioso – QUE VOY A HACER! – ahora si estaba muy preocupado, no había planeado en nada su cita – Tranquilo, solo respira – suspiro – Ah, mejor… ahora que hago – se sentó en su cama, cruzo sus piernas y apoyo su codo en una de sus piernas y su puño en su mentón – Ya todo se me ocurrirá allá – se levanto, salió de su cuarto

Se dirigio a la puerta para salir, entonces vio su reloj de mano – A ver… son las 3:45… FALTAN 15 MINUTOS! – tomo su mochila azul y salió corriendo al parque, llego en poco tiempo, ya que era muy rápido,– Llegue! – dijo agitado y respirando exageradamente, apoyándose en un árbol, levanto la cabeza y vio que Miyako aun no llegaba

-hay no ahora seré un hazmerreir

-Hola makoto– dijo miyako llegando feliz, venia vestida con una blusa manga corta blanca, con un pequeño escote pegada al cuerpo con detalles celestes en los bordes, una mini falda

-hola como has estado que bueno que viniste te ves bien -dijo makoto de lo mas normal –y tu te vez muy guapo vestido asi –dijo miyako algo sonrojada

-Ahora el punto mas culminante a que haremos mmm Que tal si… – puso un dedo en su barbilla – Ah! Ya se! – tomo el brazo de Miyako y salieron del parque corriendo

-Ah!makoto, a donde vamos? – le dijo algo nerviosa ya que él le sostenía la mano

– Ya lo veras! – le sonrió y siguieron corriendo

-E…esta… bien – se sonrojo al verlo sonreír

Makoto se detuvo en frente de una tienda de bicicletas – Vamos Miyako – le dio una sonrisa y la llevo a dentro –_me gustaría que me viera como vuelo a si se llevaría una gran impresión pero masaru dijo que nadie debe enterarse de eso por que atraeremos a sospechosos rayos y yo que quería volar _–penso makoto

-De acuerdo – dijo extrañada, observo que makoto hablaba con el sujeto de la tienda, sonrieron y estrecharon su mano, ella estaba totalmente confundida con esto, entonces vio a makoto tomar dos bicicletas y acercándose a ella

-Bien, nos vamos? - dijo feliz

-Ok – no entendía nada, entonces él le dio una bicicleta

-Ten, vamos sube, vamos a ir a un lugar – le dijo totalmente relajado y contento

Miyako aun estaba confundida así que decidió preguntar – Oye… makoto

-que pasa?

-Porque pudiste sacar las bicicletas sin pagarlas? Además el hombre no se opuso a nada, y todavía parecía feliz – dijo algo ingenua

– Porque ese señor se hizo amigo mio y, me regalo las bicicletas – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- _jejeje lo que no sabes que salve la tienda de bicicletas con mis fabulosos poderes y entonces a cambio de que le mostrara mis habilidades me regalaría las bicicletas aunque se me hizo algo raro que no se asustara._

Al salir de la tienda el señor de las bicicletas comenzó a cambiar de forma y mostro la verdadera identidad de la persona era sylar y estaba sonriendo malévolamente

-Finalmente encontré a mi próxima victima

Miyako se sorprendió, acaso él había ayudado alguna vez a ese señor? Para que le regale dos bicicletas, era realmente algo extraño, vio la bicicleta y se desanimo un poco

– Amm… Miyako, es que acaso… no sabes montar una bicicleta? – dijo algo extrañado

Miyako se sonrojo por completo, no sabia que decir, Boomer había adivinado, ella no sabia ni siquiera como subirse a una – Emmm… yo… este… – Si… no se como usarla – se puso un poco triste

makoto la vio, parecía desanimada – Eso no importa, yo te enseño

Miyako se sorprendió por esto y se sonrojo – Gra…gracias… – suspiro

– Bien, entonces… – se sonrojo esta vez de vergüenza – Co…como… me subo? – dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo

– primero tienes que pasar una pierna al otro lado – se sonrojo por completo al recordar que… ella estaba en falda! _Como va a manejar, bueno, se le notaria todo!y si me ve que yo miro su ropa interior me golpeara_

-Bien, entonces es así – paso su pierna al otro lado, de lo mas normal – Listo! – dijo sonriente y mirando a makoto – Así esta bien?

– Si… oye esto es muy fácil, no lo intestaste antes s

-no… Bueno, y luego? – pregunto sosteniendo el manubrio

Tienes que subirte al asiento – dijo el haciendo la acción, para que ella lo imitara

– intento subir, pero no podía

_Esto es problemático parece niña chiquita no me queda elección la ayudare –_mira ven déjame ayudarte

-Bueno ya estas intenta seguirme

Miyako no controlaba la bicicleta a si que makoto a escondidas manipulo la bicicleta con su telequinesis para que miyako no se llegara a caer

Si! Llegamos! – dijo feliz bajando dela bici – Ven, vamos! – dijo sonriéndole

-De acuerdo – intento bajarse, pero… no podía, o mas bien, no sabia como –ma…makoto… – dijo algo sonrojado

Makoto dejo de mirar a la playa y la vio – Que suce… – vio que ella no se podía bajar

Miyako iba a decir algo, pero no pudo ya que sintió unos brazos que tomaban su cintura y la levantaba para bajarla, ante eso se sonrojo demasiado Makoto la estaba cargando

-Listo problema resuelto -dijo makoto sonriendo

Luego de eso los dos contemplaron la playa hasta la atardecer el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, despues de que oscureciera los dos se detuvieron

-oye, paramos en esa tienda tengo hambre– señalo a un pequeño minimarket

-De acuerdo – se dirigieron ahí y pararon

Makoto bajo de la bicicleta – Quédate aquí si? Ahora vengo – le dijo entrando a la tienda

-Ok… – vio que entro, lo que ella no sabia es que desde una esquina la estaban observando unos chicos, con no muy buenas intenciones luego aparecieron frente a ella

Mira que tenemos aquí – dijo unsujeto viendo a Miyako muy pervertida mente

-Es una linda chica – el otro sujeto la observo de pies a cabeza

Miyako estaba asustada – Q…que quieren de mi… – dijo aterrada viendo a los chicos

- Que es lo que queremos? – la miro y sonrió aterradoramente – Pues a ti! – tomo el brazo de Miyako y la intento llevar a otro lado

-AHHHHHHHH! – miyako grito, pero uno de los chicos le tapo la boca

-Cállate! – le dijo mirándola malévolamente

Miyako soltó una lágrima

Makoto estaba saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa, y vio lo que estaba pasando, dos tipos la estaban atacando, el no aguanto la ira y fue corriendo hacia ellos – SUELTENLA! – le tiro un puñetazo al que le tapaba la boca y una patada al que estaba tratando de jalarla, los chicos quedaron inconscientes

Miyako estaba llorando, hasta que vio a makoto encargarse de esos… soltó mas lagrimas y fue corriendo a abrazarlo – makoto! muchas Gracias!

Desde las sombras se veía a sylar observar la conmovedora escena y luego comenzó sonreír de una manera macabra

-llego la hora de conocernos niño te hare pedacitos -dicho esto movió sus brazos cortando muchos arboles

Al día siguiente makoto había salido de la escuela a si que fue por un mandado pero para evitarse la flojera de tomar el camino rápido fue hacia el vertedero de autos chatarra donde practicaba sus habilidades

Despues de caminar un gran tramo había llegado ala parte interna donde no había personas

Luego syla apareció frente a makoto

EHH pero que… -makoto se atemorizo por que sylar tenia una sonrisa maquiavélica

-¿QUIEN ERES? ¿POR QUE ME VENIAS SIGUIENDO? ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? –dijo makoto nervioso

-Oye, por que la agresión solo quería…. Saludarte, pero bueno ya que me lo preguntas te lo dire soy sylar te seguía para poder encontrarme contigo y que quiero mmm jejejejejeje te QUIERO A TI, tienes una habilidad impresionante y vengo a matarte y extraer tu cerebro para tenerla que te parece –dijo sylar muy frescamente

Makoto trago saliva y comenzó a asustarse mucho mas por alguna razón ala primera vez que lo miro el sintió miedo

-no.. se …de… que hablas yo no tengo una habilidad o lo que sea

-mientes -sylar rápidamente se acerco a makoto y le saco una pistola apuntando su cabeza

-jejeje veamos si es cierto lo que me dices –sylar apretó el gatillo y la cabeza de makoto se movió un poco, luego se muestra que la bala flotaba cerca de la frente de makoto

-te lo dije no sabes mentir –dijo sylar

Makoto retrocedió hasta alejarse de el –bueno, entrégame tu poder, NO TE RESISTAS O TE IRA MUY… MUY MAL

Makoto retrocedía más y mas –será rápido y sin dolor te lo prometo -sylar comenzó a acercarse a makoto y movía su lengua

-ESTAS LOCO CREES QUE DEJARE QUE ME HAGAS DAÑO –dijo makoto muy aterrado –tu eres la presa y yo el depredador la presa no debe descuidarse en especial cuando esta frente a un depredador, pero si insistes en poner resistencia usare la fuerza bruta.

Celldweller –kill the sound

_I'm trying not to drown… _

_Beneath the sound _

_But It's taking over _

_I've tried to _

_Shut it down, but it _

_grows ever loud_

-solo tengo que ver como usas tu poder y luego te atacare hasta que te quedes medio muerto para poder abrir tu cabeza sin que fastidies -sylar formo fuego en una mano y en la otra formo hielo

Acto seguido comienza a correr hacia makoto

_Two voices in my head_

_And I want one of them dead_

_So I can focus on_

_Remembering the words you said…_

-Adelante ven aquí si te crees muy macho –sylar acelero el paso –puedes atacarme –sylar corría mas rápido –pero no me quedare sin hacer nada TE DARE UNA LECCION –makoto se dirigió hacia sylar corriendo ala misma velocidad

_KILL THE SOUND!_

_Foul nations trembling_

_these voices deafening_

_Feels like I am running_

_out of time_

_I need to_

-NO DEJARE QUE ME HAGAS DAÑO A SI QUE MANTENTE LEJOS DE MIIIIIII-makoto estaba a punto de chocar con sylar en eso el levanta vuelo y se dirigió en picada hacia sylar después de eso hubo un estruendo

-Es mi oportunidad debo largarme de aquí –dijo makoto -pero luego ve a muchos clones de sylar –no mi queridísimo amiguito no iras a ninguna parte

_KILL THE SOUND!_

_Way down_

_Never Sound_

_Simple scare will take you down_

-oh no no, nooo –dijo makoto respirando agitadamente –que sucede por que no te acercas tienes miedo vamos dame mi merecido como hiciste con los sujetos de anoche para salvar a tu noviecita

Luego de eso sylar hace estalactitas de hielo y se los lanza a makoto

Makoto los esquiva de milagro –tu ritmo cardiaco esta muy acelerado, jejeje no te preocupes el mio también lo esta -dijo sylar haciendo que makoto se asustara mas

_Sell yourself inside in suffering_

_Protect_

_Protect low_

_Take it slow_

_Down It goes_

_Don't save yourself_

_We'll set you free…_

Makoto le lanza un auto chatarra a sylar pero este se hace intangible –no me imaginaba lo fuerte que eres que bueno que te encontré sylar hace que el viento sople muy fuerte mandando a volar a makoto lejos estrellándose en los autos

Sylar aparece frente a el

-otra de las habilidades que poseo es la manipulación de los metales -sylar levanto un auto con mucha facilidad y lo transformo en una lanza futurista y muy pesada -te gusta mi lanza

_KILL THE SOUND!_

_Two voices in my head_

_And I want one of them dead_

_So I can focus on_

_Remembering the words you said…_

-ESTAS LOCO, ESTAS BASTANTE LOCO –dijo makoto muy nervioso y asustado –di lo que quieras pero ahora mismo a este loco le vas a entregar tu poder -sylar hizo bastantes lanzas y se las arrojo a makoto

_KILL THE SOUND!_

_Way down_

_Deeper now_

_Just let you know_

_You can make it all better_

_Infect_

_Affect now_

_Make it slow_

_Let it go_

_Don´t save yourself_

_We'll let set you free…_

-ALEJATEEEEEEEEEEEEE -makoto lanza varias cosas a lo loco realmente quería que ese tipo se largara y lo dejara en paz

-deja de acosarme aléjate de mi no quiero ver tu cara

_KILL THE SOUND!_

_Two voices in my head_

_And I want one of them dead_

_So I can focus on_

_Remembering the words you said…_

Sylar patea violentamente a makoto estando en el suelo comienza a patearlo variasveces en la cara haciendo que sus labios derramaran sangre

-Ughhh toma esto shinra tensei el ataque no tiene efecto ya que sylar se hizo intangible

_KILL THE SOUND!_

_Foul nations trembling_

_these voices deafening_

_Feels like I am running_

_out of time_

_I need to…_

Sylar comenzó a golpear a makoto de una manera salvaje comenzo a usar su poder de corte para rasgarle sus brasos y sus mejillas, luego puso a makoto de pie

-YA TE CANSASTES…. No es la hora de dormir niño

_KILL THE SOUND!_

_I'm trying not to drown…_

_Beneath the sound_

_But It's taking over_

_I've tried to_

_Shut it down, but it_

_grows ever loud_

sylar pone de pie a makoto agarrándolo de los cabellos luego su puño de cubrió de tierra y lo golpeo en el estomago

-AAAAAAHHHH -makoto cae de rodillas

_Way down_

_Take it now_

_Simple scare will take you down_

_Infects_

_Protects_

_Make it slow_

_Way down_

_Take it now_

_Simple scare will take you down_

Luego de que makoto estuviera de rodillas sylar formo su puño con una extraña luz fuerte y golpeo la espalda del indefenso y asustado makoto

-quédate quieto niño

Makoto intento ponerse de pie pero sylar le piso la cabeza

-dije que te quedaras quieto

_Two voices in my head_

_And I want one of them dead_

_So I can focus on_

_Remembering the words you said…_

_KILL THE SOUND!_

Ahh ayyy ugh, oaaaahh –makoto se quejaba de dolor

-sobre advertencia no hay engaño niño, por eso te advertí que si te resistías te iría muy mal

-Llego tu hora amiguito tiempo de hacer lobotomía casera –sylar sostiene del cuello a makoto

-déjame infeliz

Sylar inmovilizo a makoto con una celda de metal congelando sus brazos y piernas después de eso toco la frente de makoto con su dedo índice y empezó a hacerle una incisión

-Te lo ruego déjame déjame ir yo no te e hecho nada no le contare a nadie

-NO, NO PORFAVOR NO, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Una herida comenzó a aparecer en la frente de makoto la herida se hizo mas grande y comenzó a derramarse mucha sangre, makoto no soporto el dolor y derramo lagrimas

-es un poco mas y estará listo… -dijo sylar mientras hacia la incisión


	9. propuesta

**Les tengo una propuesta**

**LES GUSTARIA UN MANGA DE DEMASHITAA CHRONICLE!**

**Participar es muy fácil! **

**Lo que tienen que hacer es mandarme un dibujo de un súper humano o súper villano decirme cual es su habilidad especial dependiendo si es un superhumano o un mutante, todo va conforme al cliente lo que pida.**

**Otra característica es si quieren personalizar al villano sylar si desean personalizar a sylar mándenme sus descripciones y si ustedes pueden dibujar un boceto suyo de él, también estoy preparando al grupo de los imperfectos si quieren personalizarlos mándenme sus respectivos dibujos y o especificaciones**

**Elegiré a los ganadores de estos personajes**

**-Súper humano o mutante personalizado por ustedes en total serán 10 **

**-el dibujo de Sylar habrá un solo ganador elegiré el que mas me guste**

**-imperfectos o villanos secundarios elegiré a 5 de cada uno**

**Los competidores QUE DESEAN ENVIARME SUS DESCRIPSIONES deberán enviar un mensaje privado: Concurso demashitaa chronicle.- ya sea por fanfictión o por deviantart, si desean enviarme sus dibujos les dejare mi correo que es armagedonemesis hotmail .com (les dejo espacios pero ya saben que es junto) cada mensaje o cada dibujo les responderé de que ya los he recibido**

**La fecha será **

**08/09/2012 hasta 08/12/2012!**

**Durante este tiempo adelantare mas la historia y sobre todo estaré calificando... Diseño... dibujo y sobre todo imaginación no importa si son dibujos hechos a lapiz**

**No te lo pierdas veras que no vas a arrepentirte **

**Los trabajos serán publicados en mi deviantart.**

**reglas:**

*** No hay limitaciones en la cantidad de caracteres que hay que elegir**

*** puedes entrar tantas veces como quieras, pero sólo 1 de dibujo tuyo puede ganar **

**No dejes de participar! **


End file.
